edfandomcom-20200215-history
3 Squares and an Ed
"3 Squares and an Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed is grounded and Edd and Eddy try to bust him out. Plot Eddy and Edd discover that Ed has been grounded. The big lug is locked in his room and the other two can't get in because Jimmy and Sarah are guarding him in a military-like fashion, marching up and down in the same space in front of his window. Eddy gets Jonny to create a distraction by disguising himself as a Leprechaun (in exchage for a handful of granola) to lure Sarah and Jimmy away from the window. They fall for it like apples out of a tree. Edd tells Eddy of "consequential punishment" and the "parental ring"; that is, if it is discovered that the two of them tried to help Ed escape his grounding, his parents will tell their parents and they will all ''end up in trouble! Eddy tries the old "guilt" route in order to get Edd to comply with his plan and it works. Ed, meanwhile, is in his room, sitting in a box, crying his eyes out and mourning the loss of his TV. Eddy and Edd come up out of a drain and Ed is overjoyed to see them. Eddy attempts to stuff Ed down the drain as a means of escaping captivity, but Ed cannot bring himself to do it and is afraid that Sarah might find out. So Edd and Eddy create an Ed lookalike with a pineapple for a head. This time they manage to get Ed outside, but Ed makes a break for the window (which apparently has been open the whole time). The Eds are almost busted by Sarah but manage to hide from her inside the room on the ceiling. She doesn't notice that Ed is gone. The boys head for the stairs but find that they have been taken down due to Ed's grounding. However, by use of a huge safety pin, the Eds catapult themselves up onto the upper level of the house. They are about to leave when Sarah and Jimmy come in and they are forced to hide again, this time in Sarah's room. It isn't long before the Eds are rumbled after Sarah destroys the lookalike. The boys make a giant kite and put it out the window and hold onto it in an attempt to escape. But the string runs out and they plummet to the ground. Sarah loudly announces that she is going to tell her and Ed's mum and Edd brings up the "parental ring" again. Soon all the Eds are in their rooms, but still stay in contact through telephones. However their signal is interrupted when Sarah repeatedly yanks on the telegraph wires. Quotes *'Edd': ''a sour-faced Eddy "Try to contain yourself, Eddy. The adrenalin of irreverence can be quite overwhelming!" a hushed whisper "We're soooo bad!" ---- *'Edd': "And arachnids Eddy." Eddy: "You have peanuts in your basement, Double D? ---- *'Eddy': smug "Jonny'll do anything for a handful of granola." ---- *'Jimmy': in horror at Ed's dinner "Buttered toast with gravy? Do people eat this?" ---- *'Eddy': Ed panicking "Keep your shorts on." sees Ed's shorts are around his ankles "No, seriously, keep your shorts on, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "How does it feel to be back on the outside, Ed?" Ed: gasp "OUTSIDE ED?! But I am grounded, Eddy!" through his window,which was thought to be locked Edd:"That window has been open this whole time?" ---- *'Eddy': "Now all we have to do is get you up the-WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STAIRS?!" Ed: "My parents took them down because I am grounded." Edd:'' shocked'' "That's disturbing." ---- *'Jimmy': gleeful "It's the end of rainbow, leprechaun! Hand over that pot of gold!" Jonny: "Nope. Up to the fake rainbow, that's all you get for one handful, pal." Jimmy: devastated "My fantasy. Crushed by an imp!" Trivia *When Double D and Eddy are preparing to go down the laundry chutes, you can see Double D's name on his, "Edward". However, in other episodes prior to this one, when Double D wears a name tag or something with his full name on it, it reads "Eddward", with two D's *It is never told why Ed was grounded. *The scene where the Eds use the giant safety pin to hop up the missing stairwell was used as a bump for the channel when it still used the full "Cartoon Network" logo. The scene was extended to include the logo jumping in on the Eds after Eddy (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcWSJ0xXGkw)[[Video:Cartoon Network Eds with Logo ID|thumb|right|200px|Cartoon Network Eds with Logo ID]] *There is a coloring mistake towards the end of the episode. After the Eds fell on top of Jimmy, they were all coughed out of Ed's mouth. If you look at the little clip of Ed's shirt that can be seen during this part, you will see that it is green like his normally worn jacket. However, Ed was wearing a tourist shirt at this time. Finally, while Sarah is yelling to Ed that she'll tell Mom, the small bit shown of Ed's shirt is back to white. *The Elevation Boots in the episode "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" were destroyed. In the episode "In Like Ed," one of them was repaired, but now they're destroyed again. *How were Sarah and Jimmy able to bring Ed his dinner when the staircase was removed? *When Sarah hits Eddy in the head with her pop gun he gets a bump, but in the next shot the bump is gone. Video KtR-70ApFTM WTW67bWwLVw Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with no scams